I like Your Shirt
by Your-Joy
Summary: JD compliments Dr Cox's shirt...in the most awkward way possible. JD/Perry SLASH CRACK DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ


JD glanced back at his two best friends, Elliot and Turk. They giggled and gestured for him to go forward. He swallowed heavily and walked up to the Nurse's Station, struggling to stay on his feet, he was that nerves. It was all a part of a bet. Turk and Elliot had bet that he wasn't man enough to tell his crush that he, ya know, liked them. JD, being the prideful fool he sometimes was, said he could. So both parties put a considerable amount of money and gloating power into this, so it wasn't like JD could back out now.

Though, unknown to JD, Turk and Elliot had sort of planned this all out, wanting the best for their friend. Even though this really bothered Turk, he felt it would help his best friend grow as a person. This _needed_ to be done.

JD made it to the Nurse's Station. He immediately clutched the counter for support.

"Hi Carla." He said weakly. Said woman glanced up from what she was doing and gave her boy friend's best friend a quizzical look. Bambi looked—if at all possible—paler and weaker than normal.

"Hey, Bambi, do you need something, sweetie?" She was laying on the mother act extra thick, JD noticed, his heart sinking further in his gut. He shook his head.

Dr. Cox looked up from the paper's he was signing for Carla to glance at his Newbie. JD was looking anywhere but at him. Perry huffed a sigh, but kept silent; planning a big speech for the second he was done with these papers.

"Um, D-Doctor Cox?" the blue eyed man stuttered. He was wringing the hem of his shirt between his hands nervously.

"CHIEF Doctor Cox." Said doctor snapped. He wasn't done preparing with his speech, Newbie should know by now that that these things take _time. _

Carla watched them both silently. It was 5 in the morning, which, like many hospitals, was that sort of in between time, before most people were coming in for their shifts, and after everyone who had the night shift left. Not even Lavern was there yet. Perry, though, was just finishing his shift and was tired as HELL.

"Chief Dr. Cox. Um." JD stammered again. He took a deep breath and stood up taller. The curly haired man noticed the sudden surge of confidence in his Newbie, standing up and doing his signature nose touch before crossing his arms in retaliation.

"That…That shirt is very becoming on you." JD's voice grew in strength as he continued. His heart hammered in his chest painfully. He could feel Turk, Elliot, and Carla's eyes on him, but his were locked with Perry's own sea green orbs.

"…But, If I was on you, I would be cumming too."

Carla gasped, then silence fell upon the group. Perry stood frozen, his green eyes a centimeter wider than before. JD stood his ground, staring up at him mentor defiantly and seriously.

_THUMP._

Everyone turned to see that Elliot, crumpled on the floor. Carla rushed over. Turk flashed JD a quick awkward thumbs up to show his support to his now outed friend.

JD turned back to the older man and chuckled softly under his breath.

"She was barely involved and she still manages to steal the show."

Dr. Cox regained his composer then.

"Newbie-" he started, taking a deep breath, ready to start up a big rant about how girly that was, but sorry he doesn't date little girls that would make him a pedophile.

"I meant it." JD said suddenly. His big sky blue eyes sparkling with sincerity. He didn't look away from Perry, making the older man falter.

"Now, um, I should go see if Elliot is ok."

The young doctor spun on his heel and jogged down the hall way to his unconscious friend, leaving Dr. Cox to stand there blankly staring after him, stunned.

If Perry wasn't so tired, he would have had the sense to stomp down the hall way, drag his little Newbie by his little Newbie collar and rant in his face about the stupidity of that entire stunt, but at the moment, the only thing the older doctor was thinking about was the fact that he hadn't slept yet in 20 hours and that his little Newbie had just flirted with him.

I mean, Perry wasn't _blind_, he noticed all the little signs that JD let out that let him know he was gay. But, He had never thought the kid had a thing for _him._

Dr. Cox stared at the scene unfolding before him.

J.D. jogged down the hallway, the morning light filtering in from the patient's rooms, making it so you could see every dust speck floating in the air. The light highlighted the young doctor's every move. He bent down next to his friend, his scrubs bunching attractively across his bum. Perry was shocked at this thought, but didn't react. J.D. brushed the hair gently from the blonde's face, staring at with her with concern etched in his pale face.

Perry let himself wonder, for just a moment, what it would be like to come home to Newbie.

_Perry jammed his key into his lock, twisting it roughly to the side, ripping it out, then harshly kicking the door open. Today had been like every other, disappointing interns almost killing nearly every patient they came in contact with, Kelso being a penny pinching hard ass, everyone in the hospital looking at him to solve their every problem. Then, to make it worse, it was Newbie's day off. _

_He marched into his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. The main room was dark save for the light being emitted from the flat screen on the far wall. There was a groan from the couch that Perry ignored as he made a b line for his liquor cabinet. _

"_Perry?" the voice asked. A figure came into view in the half light, sitting up on the white couch. Again Perry ignored this and poured himself a glass of scotch. He downed it in two gulps, then poured another. Finally the man turned to face the other, sighing to himself. _

"_What are you doing up?"_

_The other man mumbled something, rubbing his eyes and yawning."I was waiting for you." _

_Another sigh. _

"_You need to stop doing that. You hardly sleep as it is, Shirley and I can't have you slipping up and killing someone at work, because then it falls on _me_ to comfort you, and just DON'T-" _

_The younger man stood up, reveling that he was only wearing dark blue boxers, and chuckled at Perry as he made his way toward him. _

"_What's so funny, Newbie?" Perry spat, angry at his companion for interrupting his rant. _

"_Well, Per-Per," JD said with a smirk of his own, "I just find it funny that you still think you can scare me with your trademark speeches." He stood directly in front of the older doctor, his stance defiant and mocking. _

"_Hm? And would you care to share why they don't scare you anymore?" Perry tugged the blue eyed man closer, wrapping his arms around the other's waist tightly. _

_JD grinned. "Because I love you and I know you love me, even if you don't like to say it." _

_Perry snorted. _

"_Yeah. Sure." He took a sip of his scotch. _

"_Speaking of sleep," JD began, snatching away the glass, "you need some. You are dead on your feet." The concern on his face and in his tone was clear. And honestly, Perry couldn't fight those big blue eyes. He let the younger man set his glass down and lead him into their bedroom. _

_JD helped him gently undress, his eyes roving over Perry's tan skin. He licked his lips and blushed, turning away. He crawled into their bed, slipping quietly under the covers. Perry stood and watched him for a moment, a hint of a smirk on his lips. He slid onto the king's sized bed and gathered the younger doctor up in his arms. JD immediately curled up against him, kissing his collar bone once before falling asleep. _

_Perry smiled, tucking JD's head beneath his chin and fell asleep. _

Perry blinked.

In all honesty….That didn't sound so bad. Plus Newbie was sort of cute. And really, the signs that he himself swung that way were all there, it explained his trouble with women and his general preference to be in the company of males.

…Plus Newbie was kinda cute.

Taking a breath and walking briskly forward before he could change his mind, Perry watched the small group of friends as he approached.

JD had leaned Elliot against a wall, and was talking quietly to her. Turk was laying face down on the floor beside them, making horrible noises. Carla was kneeling beside him, rubbing his back. JD laughed suddenly, and Perry faltered, loving the sound. Carla noticed him first and gave him a warning look, misinterpreting his actions.

He reached the younger doctors and roughly grabbed his Newbie by the collar and pulled him to a stand. Said doctor squeaked, paling. Perry was amused by how both JD and Carla thought he was going to beat the living hell out of him.

Turk looked up from his spot on the floor, then suddenly sat up and gave Perry a stern look.

"Hey, man…" he said warning the older doctor not to do anything rash.

JD shrunk back as Perry reached for him, grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him along behind him. JD let out a startled yelp, but followed the older man without much objection.

Perry waited till they were out of the hospital to turn back around on his heel and mashing his lips to the younger doctor's. JD responded quickly, without thought, wrapping his arms tightly around Perry's neck, as if he intended never to let go.

And Perry wasn't about to let him.

~x.X.x~

LOLOLOLOL CRACK PAIRINGS FTW

I love Scrubs, dearly, and the other day I realized I had never written a story for it.

….and some how I came up with this XDD

((YAY 10TH SOTRYYYYY))


End file.
